13. Hunter Vorsitzendenwahl Arc
Helft mit diese Seite mit Informationen zu füllen. Einfach oben rechts auf "Bearbeiten" klicken. Arc 7 Die 13. Hunter Vorsitzenderwahl Arc (選挙編, Senkyo-hen; Viz "Hunter Election arc") ist der siebte (offiziell sechste) Handlungsbogen der Serie, und erstreckt sich von Kapiteln 319 - 339 des Mangas. Der Bogen wurde nach dem Debüt der 2011-Serie veröffentlicht. Der Bogen beginnt mit Episode 137 und endet mit Episode 148, der letzten Folge der TV-Serie 2011. Der Bogen wurde durch den Dark Continent Expedition Arc ersetzt. Zusammenfassung Die Zodiacs/ Juni Shin Nach dem Tod des Vorsitzenden Isaac Netero während der Ereignisse in East Gorteau versammelten sich die Zodiacs im Gebäude der Huntervereinigung für eine Diskussion. Die ersten elf Mitglieder - Mizaistom Nana, Pyon, Gel, Cluck, Saiyu, Botobai Gigante, Saccho Kobayakawa, Kanzai, Cheadle Yorkshire und Ging Freecss - forderten das letzte Mitglied. Schließlich trifft Pariston Hill, der derzeitige stellvertretende Vorsitzende, ein und entschuldigt sich für die Verzögerung. Als Pariston die bevorstehenden Wahlen diskutiert, wird er von Kanzai und Pyon unterbrochen, die sich über die plötzliche Übernahme von Pariston freuen, als er zu spät kommt. Trotz seiner Entschuldigung betont Pariston seinen Rang als stellvertretender Vorsitzender, obwohl er die Führung Botobai, dem höchsten Mitglied der Zodiacs, und Cheadle, die über bessere verfahrenstechnische Fähigkeiten verfügt, bietet. Verzweifelt fordert Saiyu Pariston auf, weiterzumachen, aber eine Handschrift zeigt, dass einige Mitglieder dagegen sind. Dann geht Pariston zu seinem Vorschlag über: sich selbst als Vorsitzender bekannt zu geben und die Wahl zu überspringen. Dieser Vorschlag ärgert die Zodiacs sehr - alle außer Ging Freecss. Ginta droht, Pariston zu töten, und Gel verwandelt ihre Hand in eine Schlange, als Pariston die Situation einschätzt. Er verspricht, die Gefühle der Schwachen zu verstehen, weil der frühere Vorsitzende Netero laut Pariston zu stark war, um sie nicht verstehen zu können. Mizaistom weist auch darauf hin, dass 18 Personen seit dem stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden von Pariston als vermisst erklärt wurden, und Pariston versichert ihm, dass die Zahl abnehmen wird. Bevor Mizaistom darauf reagieren kann, gibt Ging plötzlich seine Kandidatur als Vorsitzender bekannt, was alle im Raum überrascht. Pariston erwähnt den Zustand von Gon Freecss, dessen Leben in Gefahr ist. Er schlägt vor, Gon im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, aber er überlegt, ob er es tun sollte, da Gon im Sterben lag. Ging versichert ihm jedoch, dass Gon nicht sterben würde. Plötzlich bietet Pariston eine systematischere Möglichkeit, über die Kandidatur zu entscheiden. Cheadle schlägt viel Abstimmung vor. Trotz Saiyus Meinungsverschiedenheit erklärt Cheadle, dass jeder Tierkreis Regeln für die bevorstehende Wahl vorschlagen könnte. Jeder stimmt zu. Die Zodiacs entscheiden, dass Beans die Verantwortung übernehmen sollten, und er stimmt zu. Beans zieht ein Zettel heraus, was sich als Ging herausstellt. Seine Regeln sind: # Alle Hunter sind Kandidaten und Wähler. # Die Wahl wird wiederholt, wenn der Kandidat mit den meisten Stimmen bei der ersten Wahl nicht die Stimmenmehrheit erreicht hat. # Eine bestimmte Wahl wird wiederholt, wenn die Abstimmung weniger als 95% beträgt. # Es ist obligatorisch, dass alle Hunter ihren Namen schreiben, andernfalls sind alle namenlosen Stimmen ungültig. # Vorsitzender des Wahlkomitees ist Ging Freecss. Die Zodiacs beginnen, mit den Regeln von Ging nicht einverstanden zu sein, und denken, dass die Regeln nur zur Unterhaltung von Ging gemacht wurden. Pariston stimmt den Regeln 1 bis 4 zu, schlägt jedoch vor, dass die Entscheidung über den Vorsitzenden später erfolgen sollte, worauf Ging zufrieden reagiert, sehr zur Verwirrung der anderen Mitglieder. Als Beans die Szene vor sich abspielt, erinnert er sich, wie Ging ihn vor zwei Tagen besucht hatte. Ging bat um einen Stift und Notizblock im Besprechungsraum sowie einen Eimer. Als Beans ihn fragten, erklärte Ging, es würde ewig dauern, bis die Diskussion enden würde, insbesondere mit Pariston. Er gab Beans die Regeln und erklärte weiter, dass Pariston bereits einen entscheidenden Vorteil hatte. Beans hörte sich Gings Anweisungen an und als er vorschlug, Ging könnte als Vorsitzender gewinnen, löste Ging die Idee sofort auf und behauptete, er wolle nur das Vermächtnis des Vorsitzenden Netero fortsetzen und wollte keine ermüdende Arbeit. Beginn der Wahl Als alles geklärt ist, verbreitet Cluck die Informationen über die Wahl des Hunter-Vorsitzenden durch die Kontrolle von Tauben. Die Abstimmung wird am 8. August um Mitternacht stattfinden, mit 661 Teilnehmern. Unter den Wählern sind bekannte Hunter - die Prüfer der 287. Hunterprüfung, Leibwächter von Neon Nostrade und Spieler von Greed Island. Unerwartet kommt Hisoka zur Abstimmung. Kanzai behauptet hörbar, dass er nicht glaubte, dass Mörder für das Ereignis sorgen könnten, was Hisoka als wahr erweist, da er Kanzai sein leeres Papier zeigt. Als Ginta ihn befragt, antwortet Hisoka, dass er jemanden namens Ging sucht. Pyon antwortet ihm, dass Ging schon gegangen ist. Sogar in seiner Enttäuschung misst Hisoka die Stärke der drei Zodiacs: Kanzai, 85 Punkte; Ginta, 90 Punkte; und Pyon 77 Punkte. Kanzai beschimpft ihn dafür, dass er im Gebäude geblieben ist, aber Ginta weiß, dass der Magier nur die Stärke der anderen Hunter messen kann. Als Hisoka im Geist feststellt, dass er als nächstes gegen die Zodiacs kämpfen könnte, spürt er plötzlich jemanden, der mit 95 Punkten stärker ist. Hisoka drückt seine Bestürzung aus, als Illumi Zoldyck, verkleidet als Gittarackur, derjenige ist, der nur auf ihn zugeht. Illumi erklärt, dass die Wahlen abgehalten werden, weil der Vorsitzende Netero im Kampf gegen "fremde Ameisen" gestorben ist . Wenn Hisoka keine Informationen über das Ereignis zeigt, behauptet Illumi, Hisoka sei so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Chrollo Lucilfer nachzulaufen, dass er weder die Ameisen noch den Vorsitzenden selbst bekämpfen konnte. Illumi sagt ihm, dass Gon und Killua Zoldyck auch an der Jagd teilgenommen haben, Gon im Sterben liegt und Killua ist nach Hause zurückgekehrt, um mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Er gibt zu, dass sowohl Gon als auch Killua sterben würden und würden dies nur vermeiden, wenn der jüngere Bruder der Zoldyck-Familie eliminiert würde. Die Ergebnisse der ersten Wahl werden veröffentlicht, wobei Pariston mit 249 Stimmen an erster Stelle steht, Cheadle mit 42 Stimmen an zweiter Stelle und Ickshonpe Katocha mit 26 Stimmen. Da die Abstimmungsrate weniger als 95% beträgt, wird es eine Wiederwahl geben. Ging Freecss versucht, Beans zu überreden, ihm die Ergebnisse der Stimmen zu zeigen, aber Beans weigert sich, was Ging dazu bringt, ihn mit beleidigenden Namen zu beschimpfen. Ein weiteres Treffen der Zodiacs findet statt. Pariston schlägt vor, dass Beans jedes Papier prüfen muss, um leere Blätter zu vermeiden. Er schlägt außerdem vor, dass Hunter, die sich der Stimme enthalten, ihre Hunter-Lizenzen vorübergehend konfiszieren lassen. Pariston und Kanzai fassen sich dann in eine Auseinandersetzung, wobei der erste Hinweis auf Kanzais mangelnde Kenntnisse in Sprache und Arithmetik betont. Die zweiten Wahlergebnisse enthüllen, dass Pariston, Cheadle und Ickshonpe immer noch die drei führenden Kandidaten sind. Ein wütender Kanzai greift Pariston an, wird aber gleichzeitig von Saiyu, Gel und Mizaistom gestoppt, die Kanzai warnen. Um den Streit beizulegen, schlägt Cheadle vor, dass die Hunter informiert werden müssen, bevor weitere Regeln hinzugefügt werden und dass die Abgabe einer unwirksamen Abstimmung gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Obwohl Pariston ihrer ersten Aussage zustimmt, erinnert er Cheadle daran, dass sie eine der ersten Freunde des verstorbenen Vorsitzenden ist. Sie beginnen, die Schwierigkeiten der Wahl zu diskutieren, und der Vorsitzende Netero hat die Wahl den Zodiacs übertragen. Cheadle ermahnt Pariston, dass vorgeschlagen wird, Hunter-Lizenzen zu konfiszieren. Was Pariston behauptet, will er nicht. Sie fängt an über die Wahlbeteiligung nachzudenken und wünscht sich, dass Ging da ist, um zu helfen. Sie beschreibt Pariston als ein ungezügeltes Tier und wundert sich, warum der verstorbene Vorsitzende jemanden wie ihn als stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden auserkoren hat. Das Monster An anderer Stelle bringt Seaquant seine Überraschung zum Ausdruck, als er von Zebro erfährt, dass Killua nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist. Umso überraschter ist er zu erfahren, dass Killua das Testtor bis Tor 5 geöffnet hat. Zebro sagt, er mache sich Sorgen um Killuas Gesichtsausdruck, erfährt aber später, wie Gons gegenwärtiger Zustand ist. In Silva Zoldycks Zimmer versucht Killua, seinen Vater zu überzeugen, Alluka Zoldyck zu sehen, dessen Macht er braucht, um Gon zu retten. Silva ist anderer Meinung und bezeichnete Alluka als ein unkontrollierbares Kind, doch Killua besteht darauf, dass sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder ihn kontrollieren könnten. Silva gibt zu, dass er Alluka nicht als Familienmitglied betrachten kann, sondern nur etwas, das aus einem anderen und dunklen Ort kam. Killua erklärt wenig über Gon und versichert, dass er Alluka kontrollieren kann. Er erinnert seinen Vater an das Versprechen, das sie vor langer Zeit gemacht haben: Verrate niemals deine Freunde. Damit stimmt Silva schließlich zu. Silva führt sie durch eine Reihe verschlossener Türen. Er informiert seinen Sohn, dass Alluka noch nicht "fertig" ist und dass Milluki Zoldycks letzter Wunsch ein PC war. Er bittet Killua, die Regeln zu wiederholen, wenn er einen Wunsch verlangt, aber wenn Killua nicht einverstanden ist, droht Silva, das Geschäft vor Ort zu beenden. Schließlich stimmt Killua zu. Eine Rückblende zeigt Killua und Allukas gemeinsame Kindheit. Als kleines Kind bat Alluka seine Butlerin Mitsuba, ihn die Treppe hinauf zu tragen und ihm den Kopf zu streicheln, was Mitsuba machte. Die Butlerin war geschockt, als Allukas Augen schwarz wurden. Sie rief um Hilfe, aber Killua kam gerade rechtzeitig, um ihm den "Wunsch" zu geben, ihm ein verrücktes Gänseblümchen zu geben. Danach wurde Alluka wieder normal. Mitsuba hatte bereits die Mutter der Geschwister wegen des Vorfalls kontaktiert. Im Familienzimmer verhörten Silva und Kikyo Zoldyck Killua. Killua erklärte, dass Allukas Augen weiß werden, nachdem sie einen "Wunsch" erhalten haben, aber wenn man seine "Bitten" hören würde, würden sie schwarz werden. Um diese Kraft zu testen, befahl Kikyo Mitsuba, Allukas Wünsche diesmal abzulehnen. Nachdem Mitsuba Allukas Wünsche viermal hintereinander abgelehnt hatte, wurde sie plötzlich zu Hackfleisch zerquetscht. In der Butlershütte hatte ein anderer Butler dasselbe Schicksal wie Mitsuba. Nach dem Vorfall erklärte Kikyo, dass Mitsuba im Spielzimmer war, während Hassam sich im Butler-Gebäude befand, als beide gleichzeitig zu Hackfleisch wurden. Killua spürte die Verwirrung seiner Eltern und sagte ihnen, dass Mitsuba Alluka viermal ablehnte. So wurde ein weiterer Test gemacht. Ein neuer Butler, Yasuha, hörte sich alle drei Belästigungen an, wodurch Allukas Augen schwarz wurden. Yasuha wollte ein Milliardär werden. Alluka stimmte zu und plötzlich fielen Papierrechnungen vom Himmel. Später informiert eine Nachricht über ein Transportluftschiff mit Bargeld, das verschwunden ist. Yasuha entschuldigte sich später für die Versuchung, aber Illumi hielt es nicht für einen Zufall. Silva und Kikyo fragten sich, warum er trotz allem, was Alluka bei ihnen war, Familienmitglieder überhaupt nicht belästigte. Illumi bat um Erlaubnis, mit dem nächsten Butler, Kasuga umzugehen, und wies sie an, wenn sie Allukas Anfragen hörte, würde Illumi sowohl Kasuga als auch ihren Liebhaber übersehen. Als er fort war, fragte Alluka nach Kasugas Leber, Zwölffingerdarm, Wirbelsäule und Gehirn - all das konnte Kasuga nicht bieten. In der Gegenwart rezitiert Killua die Regeln, die den Zoldycks bekannt sind: # Wenn eine Person drei von Allukas Bitten gewährt, wird sie einen "Wunsch" gewähren. # Je größer der "Wunsch", desto schwieriger sind die nächsten drei Anfragen. # Die nächste Person, die einen "Wunsch" von Alluka verlangt, muss sich der Schwierigkeit der Anfrage des vorherigen "Wunsches" stellen. # Wenn Allukas Bitten viermal hintereinander abgelehnt werden, sterben die Person, die abgewiesen wird und die Person, die sie am meisten liebt. Killua erinnert sich, dass 67 Menschen an dem Vorfall mit Yasuhas Milliardärsanfrage starben. Kasugas Unfähigkeit, Allukas Anfrage zuerfüllen, führte zu 67 gleichzeitigen Todesfällen. Die Anfrage Illumi und Hisoka diskutieren die Folgen von Allukas Macht in einer Luftschiffbar. Laut Illumi opferte die Mutter mehrere Paare, um sich zu vergewissern, während Milluki einige Touristen gegen seine "Spielsachen" eintauschte. Er erklärt, dass zwischen diesen Opfern zwei große Vorkommnisse auf Yasuhas und Millukis Bitte auftraten. In einer Rückblende zeigte es Milluki, wie er mit seinen beiden jüngeren Brüdern Alluka und Kalluto und einem Touristen, Muna, ging. Alluka fordert plötzlich etwas von Muna an, aber Milluki versichert dem Touristen, dass Alluka nur gespiele und er nur ablehnen musste. Illumi erklärt dann, dass es nach dem Vorfall mit Yasuha und Kasuga leicht ist, die Opfer aufzuspüren. Diejenigen, die genau und zeitlich als Kasuga starben, waren ihre Kollegen, Klassenlehrer und Klassenkameraden im Zoldyckanwesen. Es widerspricht der Regel, dass derjenige, der nach einem Wunsch gefragt hat, sterben würde und seine/ ihre geliebteste Person sterben würde, da es für Kasuga unmöglich ist, alle Klassenkameraden zu lieben. Auch Kasugas kranke Mutter, die sie nur dreißig Minuten lang nur einmal im Monat treffen konnte, starb nicht. Hisoka meint, dass es eine Herzensänderung gewesen sein könnte, aber Illumi erklärt, dass Kasuga ihre Mutter liebte, nur dass sie über das Internet einen Mann traf, den sie mehr liebte. Die Zoldycks kamen zu dem Schluss, dass, wenn die Person, die Allukas Anfragen nicht erfüllt, stirbt, ihre/ seine geliebte Person sterben würde, ebenso wie die Menschen, die viel Zeit mit der "gescheiterten" Person verbracht haben. Illumi vermutet, dass Killua Alluka bitten würde, Gon zu heilen, aber er ist sich sicher, dass Killua es auf die falsche Weise tun würde: Er hätte einen anderen Antrag stellen sollen, aber den Preis selbst zahlen. Illumi behauptet, sein jüngerer Bruder könnte sterben, wenn er Allukas Wünsche erfüllen würde, und Hisoka glaubt, dass sowohl Killua als auch Gon, die beliebteste Person, sterben würden. Für einen Moment korrigiert Illumi ihn: Killua und Illumi würden an Stelle von Gon sterben. Illumi hat nichts dagegen; Seine Sorge gilt dem Überleben der gesamten Zoldyck-Familie. Er weist Hisoka an, Killua und Alluka zu beobachten. Wenn Killua einer Anfrage zustimmt, aber tatsächlich lügt, hat Hisoka die Erlaubnis, Alluka zu töten. Zurück im Zoldyckanwesen begrüßt Alluka Killua begeistert, der sich entschuldigt, dass er ihn zurückgelassen hat. Er beginnt Killua mit Anfragen zu belästigen, denen Killua zustimmt. Als Nächstes bittet Alluka, Shiritori zu spielen, da Killua feststellt, dass der Alluka, der ihn nur bei seinem Namen nennt, eine völlig anderes Wesen ist. Inzwischen hat die dritte Wahl stattgefunden, mit Pariston und Cheadle auf den ersten beiden Plätzen und Botobai Gigante auf dem dritten Platz. Pariston stellt fest, dass sich immer mehr Hunter der Stimme enthielten, aus Angst, ihre Lizenzen zu verlieren. Beans verteilt die Liste der Hunter, an die Cluck die Nachrichten senden soll. Cheadle bemerkt, wie Pariston Entscheidungen trifft, die ihn eindeutig benachteiligen würden, als ob er Herausforderungen genießt. Pariston bietet an, dass die Zodiacs einen Vortrag halten sollten, um die Hunter an die Bedeutung der Wahl zu erinnern. Am Kampf teilnehmen Während Killua und Alluka im verschlossenen Raum bleiben, beobachten Silva, Kikyo und Milluki eine Überwachungskamera. Während Kikyo amüsiert ist, dass Killua sich zu einem guten älteren Bruder entwickelt hat, drückt Milluki seine Enttäuschung aus, denn sein Computerwunsch war ein "Kinderspiel", was ihm einen Blick seines Vaters bringt. Silva bittet Milluki, die Regeln noch einmal zu rezitieren. Allukas Wünsche könnten während der Transaktion noch nicht an eine andere Person weitergegeben werden. Sie bemerken, dass Killua noch nicht um einen Wunsch gebeten hat und Milluki weiß, dass Killua kein unschuldiges Leben opfern würde, um seinen Freund zu retten. Dann trägt Killua Alluka in seinen Armen und fordert, dass sie freigelassen werden. Silva weigert sich und befiehlt ihm, den Wunsch im Raum zu erfüllen. Um seinem Vater keine Wahl zu lassen, wünscht Killua, dass Alluka (jetzt in Nanika umgewandelt) ihre Mutter zu tötet, wenn beide nicht innerhalb einer halben Stunde den Berg verlassen haben. Wenn sie dazu in der Lage sind, muss Nanika Killua einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Kikyo stürzt auf den Boden und ist stolz auf Killua, weil er etwas als solches gesagt hat. Widerwillig öffnet Silva die Tür und lässt sie gehen. Morel Mackernasey erhält einen Anruf von Killua und teilt ihm mit, dass Gons Zustand gleich bleibt und eine Reihe von bekannten Freunden ins Krankenhaus gekommen sind. Morel schlägt vor, dass ein Nen-Exorzist gerufen werden muss, um zu helfen, aber Killua versichert ihm, dass seine Methode einfacher ist, obwohl der Prozess, ins Krankenhaus zu gelangen, einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Er wendet sich an Gotoh, einen erfahrenen Butler, der Killua vor der Einschränkung von Bewegungen warnt. Wenn die Beschränkung die Stufe 5 erreicht, in der das Ziel festgenommen werden muss, um das Anwesen zu verlassen, kann Killua sofort erobert werden. Killua und Alluka werden von Gotoh und Canary begleitet, um Komplikationen zu vermeiden. Gotoh fragt sich, warum Canary bei ihnen sein muss, und Killua hält ihm vor, dass nur eine Butlerin Allukas "mädchenhafte" Bedürfnisse erfüllen könnte. Dann kommen zwei weitere Butler an, sehr zur Überraschung von Killua. Tsubone behauptet mit ihrer Enkelin Amane, dass Silva ihnen befohlen hatte zu kommen. Als Tsubone Killua wegen Verstoßes gegen die Regeln droht, kommt Alluka zur Verteidigung seines Bruders. Tsubone entschuldigt sich. Amane stellt sich Canary vor, als Alluka nach Tsubones Fingernagel fragt. Tsubone willigt ein und sagt Killua, dass sie sich für einen Moment verstecken würde, um zu verhindern, dass Alluka andere Wünsche anfordert. Alluka fragt dann, ob er verrückt ist, aber Killua versichert ihm, dass nichts zu befürchten ist. Die Gruppe verlässt das Zoldyckanwesen und reist mit dem Auto. Gotoh erhält einen Anruf von Leorio Paradinight; die beiden geraten schnell in einen Streit. Der Butler informiert Leorio darüber, dass Killua ins Krankenhaus geht und dabei sein Leben riskiert hat. Morel versucht, den Anruf anzunehmen, aber Leorio ist anderer Meinung. Als Gotoh fordert, dass alle Patienten und Ärzte im Krankenhaus mit Ausnahme von Gon gehen sollten, platzt Leorio plötzlich heraus und fordert Morel auf, das Telefon anzunehmen und selbst auf die Zustände zu hören. Er stimmt zu und bittet Knov um Hilfe. Als Leorio das Krankenhaus verlässt, sagt er zu Morel, er müsse mit jemandem sprechen – Kurapika. Im Gebäude der Huntervereinigung beginnt der Vortrag zwischen den Zodiacs und den Huntern. Leorio stellt Ging Freecss eine Frage: Warum hat Ging Gon noch nicht besucht? Als Ging erfährt, dass Leorio Gons Freund ist, drückt er seine Dankbarkeit aus und würde sich auf Leorio verlassen. Die gleichgültige Antwort macht Leorio wütend und zwingt ihn, einen Angriff auf Gings Richtung auszuführen. Die Hunter, die den Austausch miterlebt haben, jubeln begeistert. Das vierte Wahlergebnis endet mit Pariston, Cheadle und Leorio als Top Drei. Da die vorangegangenen Wahlen die 95% -Regel überstiegen, führt Beans die ersten 16 Kandidaten ein. Die Verfolgung: Killua vs Illumi Gotoh ist immer noch mit dem Auto unterwegs, erhält einen weiteren Anruf und ist überrascht, von Illumi Zoldyck zu hören. Wie Killua das Telefon nimmt, erkennt er, dass sein Vater Silva Tsubone und Amane gesendet hat um mehr über Allukas Macht zu erfahren, und wenn Illumis Name erwähnt wird, wird es von Amane der Angst bestätigt, dass Illumis Wunsch nicht von Silva und passt Zenos Wunsch, Allukas Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren ?. Illumi fragt nach der Nadel, Killua antwortet, dass er sie bereits entfernt hat. Laut Illumi dürfen sich Familienmitglieder in einer inneren Mission nicht gegenseitig töten, was darauf hindeutet, dass keiner der Zoldycks Alluka als Familie ansieht. Es ängstigt Killua, der plötzlich seinen Bruder herausfordert. Amüsiert erklärt Illumi, dass er jetzt anfangen wird. Das Auto, in dem die Gruppe fährt, wird sofort von einem ankommenden Lastwagen abgedrängt und stürzt ab, dessen Fahrer von Illumi getötet und manipuliert werden. Das Fahrzeug fällt von den Klippen, während Illumi und Hisoka von weitem zusehen. Illumi weist Hisoka an, die Butler auszuschalten und Alluka mitzunehmen, aber als Hisoka fragt, ob er Killua töten könnte, ändert sich Illumis Haltung sofort, als er Hisoka bedroht. Unterhalb der Klippen spürt Killua die tödliche Aura seines Bruders. Amane schlägt vor, dass die Gruppe sich von Illumi fernhalten muss, und sagt Killua, dass sie und ihre Großmutter Tsubone nicht die Feinde sind. Ihr einziges Ziel ist es, Killuas Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Da sich dies jedoch nicht auch auf Alluka bezieht, sieht Killua sie nicht als seine Verbündeten an und nutzt seine Godspeed- Fähigkeit, um sich von der Gruppe zu trennen, genauso wie Hisoka kommt, um die drei Butler zu konfrontieren. Unterdessen jagt Tsubone Killua und Alluka nach, die sich darüber amüsiert, dass Killua zu einem großartigen Mörder werden würde. Als sie aufgehört haben, fragt Alluka seinen Bruder, ob er nur ein Hindernis in der Familie ist, aber Killua versichert ihm, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Der Magier und der Butler Gotoh, Canary und Amane konfrontieren den Neuankömmling, der sich einfach als Magier ausweist. Hisoka greift die Butler mit seinen Karten an, aber die Karten werden von Gotohs Münzen abgelenkt. Gotoh befiehlt Canary und Amane, ihre Energie zu sparen und stattdessen Killua zu jagen, während er sich mit dem Feind befasst. Hisoka lobt die Stärke der Münzen, die stärker sind als Kugeln, als er die Eigenschaften seiner Bungee Gum- Fähigkeit erklärt. Wieder feuert Gotoh seine Münzen, aber Hisoka fängt sie leicht mit seinem Bungee-Gum. Er ist jedoch überrascht, dass die Stärke der Münzen zugenommen hat und Hisokas Arme gedreht wurden, während er noch mit Bungee Gum befestigt ist . Er gibt seine Fähigkeit frei und flieht zu den Bäumen. Hisoka schlägt Gotoh ein Rätsel vor: Wie viele Münzen sollte er zurückgeben? Er schleudert die Münzen zu Gotoh zurück, der alle Angriffe abwehrt, jedoch den kommenden Angriff von oben nicht bemerkt. Hisoka köpft Gotoh, da die Antwort auf sein Rätsel "Tod" ist. Arrangement Mit Godspeed möchte Killua den nächstgelegenen Flughafen so schnell wie möglich erreichen. Tsubone kann nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit mithalten, da sie sich mit Amane und Canary in Verbindung setzt. Sie verwandelt sich in ein Motorrad, das sich mit dem Nen des Fahrers antreibt. Killua ist überrascht, dass er verfolgt wurde, und entkommt seinen Verfolgern, indem er von der Straße springt und stattdessen den Wald durchquert. Tsubones Gruppe kommt früher als Killua am Flughafen an, und Amane informiert ihn, dass sie ein Luftschiff vorbereitet haben. Killua schimpft mit ihr und befiehlt ihr, fünf weitere Luftschiffe vorzubereiten. Amane und Canary tun, was ihnen befohlen wurde, bis Amane bemerkt, dass Killua und Alluka verschwunden sind. Sie wird nervös und gibt Canary die Schuld, die darauf besteht, unschuldig zu sein, auch wenn sie Amane neckt. Im Luftschiff erklärt Killua Morel die Situation: Die Fähigkeit seines jüngeren Bruders könnte Gon retten, während er riskiert, die gesamte Zoldyck-Familie zu töten. Zu allem Überfluss versucht ein älterer Bruder, den jüngeren zu töten. Als Illumi merkte, dass sie Killua nicht jagen konnten, verlässt er sich auf die Hilfe seiner Nadelmenschen. Killua stimmt zu, dass Hunter versuchen könnten, seinen Bruder Illumi zu jagen, und Morel glaubt, dass Teradein Neutral und Bushidora Ambitious dem zustimmen könnten. Später verkünden Teradein, Bushidora und Loupe Highland, dass Illumi und seine Nadelmenschen gefangen werden müssen. Sowohl als Hunter als auch als Nadelmenschen Ausziehen, bittet Illumi Hisoka, die "Misses" für ihn zu jagen, was Hisoka gerne akzeptiert. Der reine Paladin-Kader In einer Fernsehsendung drückt Teradein sein Interesse an der Wiederbelebung des Pure Paladin Squad aus, einem Team von Elite-Huntern, zu dem der ehemalige Vorsitzende Isaac Netero gehörte. Nach Bushidora wäre Teradein der Vertreter, Loupe der Vizevertreter und selbst der Kapitän der Streitkräfte. Daher suchen sowohl er als auch Loupe, dass andere Teradein in der Wahl des Vorsitzenden der Hunter wählen. Teradein gibt bekannt, dass seine Gruppe Hunter sucht, die Verbrechen begangen haben. Die Ergebnisse der fünften Wahl enden mit dem Aufstieg von Pariston, Teradein auf den zweiten Platz, Cheadle und Leorio auf den dritten und vierten Platz. Die Kandidaten vom neunten Platz und von unten geben dann ihre verlorene Rede aus. An anderer Stelle strahlt Hisoka nach Illumi, um eine Karte zu finden, und schlägt vor, eine Kopie davon zu machen. Illumi lehnt jedoch ab, da er bereits einen von dem "Idioten" erworben hat, der ihm folgte. Hisoka erinnert sich an den "Peeping Tom" und verwirft seine Karte. Im Schatten ruft Tsubone nach Amane und nutzt ihre Fähigkeit, Riders High, um Killuas Luftschiff zu jagen. Ein Hunter, den Illumi manipuliert hat, hat der Huntervereinigung mitgeteilt, dass es keine Bewegungen gibt. Bushidora vermutet, dass der Anruf von einem kontrollierten Hunter kam, während Teradein und Loupe verblüfft sind, dass die 20 ausgesandten Hunter auf dem Feld alle eliminiert sind. Bushidora kündigt seine Entschlossenheit an, selbst dorthin zu gehen, um sich als würdig zu erweisen, ein Captain des Pure Paladin Squad zu werden. Wenn Loupe Bushidora nach den Stimmen fragt, antwortet er mit allem, was gehen kann, auch wenn keiner derjenigen, die derzeit auf der Jagd sind, abstimmt, sollten sie trotzdem in die Top-Vier gelangen können. Die sechsten Wahlergebnisse werden veröffentlicht und die ersten vier der vorherigen Wahlen bleiben gleich. Lupe stürzt herein, um alle Temp-Hunter zu informieren. Entsendet werden eliminiert und Teradein ist entsetzt zu glauben, dass Illumi Dutzende starke Leute haben muss, die ihm helfen. Die Konfrontation Killua ruft Canary an und befiehlt ihr, drei Autos warten zu lassen, bis das Luftschiff gelandet ist. Dann befiehlt er dem fahrenden Butler Hishita, ihn und Alluka ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Plötzlich stoppt das Auto und zwei Nadelmenschen erscheinen und blockieren den Weg. Killua befiehlt Hishita, sofort zu gehen, doch der Butler zeigt ihm, dass er jetzt einer der Nadelmenschen ist. Mehr manipulierte Menschen kommen und umkreisen das Fahrzeug, als Illumi selbst aus den Schatten erscheint. Illumi bittet seinen Bruder, Alluka zu übergeben, aber Killua lehnt dies ab. Tsubone erscheint und informiert ihn, dass sie in Illumis Falle getappt ist und dass ihre Mutter Kikyo durch ihren Blickwinkel wacht. Es ist auch möglich, dass Milluki auch kooperiert, indem er eine Rückmeldung an Illumi sendet. Illumi vermutet, dass, selbst wenn Tsubone merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, sie nicht ihre Reichweite entfernen konnte, da dies eine Anweisung ihres Vorgesetzten war. Plötzlich bittet Alluka Tsubones Fingernägel. Da Tsubone leicht einwilligt, ist Illumi irgendwie unzufrieden. Mit Nanika im Schlepptau kann Killua "wünschen". Im Schatten denkt Hisoka zu sich selbst, ob er Alluka töten und Killuas Hass verdienen soll, oder Alluka leben lassen soll, Gon retten und Illumi zu seinem Feind machen soll. Dann beginnt Illumi, seinen Bruder zu fragen, ob Killua ihn töten und Gon retten würde. Während Killua weint, wünscht er sich, dass Nanika stattdessen Tsubones Hand heilt. Er erklärt, dass die Heilung wenig Energie erfordert und viel schwächere Konsequenzen hat als andere Wünsche. Als Alluka sich wieder in sein gewohntes Selbst verwandelt, schläft er in Killuas Armen ein. Killua droht Illumi, sich auf Alluka als Werkzeug bezogen zu haben, und Illumi stimmt zu, erleichtert, dass es einen Weg gibt, Gon zu heilen, ohne Killua in Gefahr zu bringen. Bis Killua jedoch noch einige Regeln verbirgt, wäre Alluka niemals frei von Illumi. Schließlich kommen sie zu einer Einigung und Killua und Alluka fahren weiter in Richtung Krankenhaus. In der Zwischenzeit kündigt Teradein den Tod von Bushidora und über hundert Hunter an, die Illumi besiegen sollten. Während er noch mehr Hunter bittet, um für ihn zu stimmen, rutscht Hisoka in sein Zimmer und tötet ihn. Mit Teradein beendeten die Ergebnisse der sechsten Wahl Pariston an erster Stelle, Leorio an zweiter Stelle, Cheadle und Mizaistom Nana die Plätze drei und vier. Die Wahl würde dann nur mit den ersten vier Kandidaten fortgesetzt. Im Hauptquartier der Huntervereinigung wird Ging Freecss mit Cheadle konfrontiert. Sie erfährt, dass Ging gehen will, und fragt ihn danach, während Ging nur erklärt, dass er nur seinen Spaß bei der Wahl hatte und Leorio als einen seiner größten Erfolge traf. Ging fügt außerdem hinzu, dass er beabsichtige, für Cheadle zu stimmen, die ihn sofort beschuldigt, die Wahl durch das Sammeln von Stimmen der Zodiacs und der von Teradein gewinnen zu können. Ging schüttelt sie ab und erwähnt den Tag X. Cheadle bittet um Ratschläge, wie man Pariston schlagen kann. Ging beginnt das zu erklären, um Pariston zu besiegen, muss Cheadle verstehen, wie der Gegner denkt. Er fügt hinzu, dass nach dem Tod des Vorsitzenden Netero über hundert Luftschiffe der Huntervereinigung in die Republik East Gorteau gingen und nahm 5.000 Kokons auf. Ging geht davon aus, dass die Kokons bereits geschlüpft sind und dass Pariston beabsichtigt, sie am Ende der Hunter-Prüfung, dem Tag X, zu verwenden. Die achte Wahl für den 13. Hunter-Vorsitzenden beginnt mit der Aufzählung der Hunter-Statuten. Pyon veranstaltet die Veranstaltung erneut und gibt bekannt, dass die Reden beginnen sollen. Botobai Gigante ermutigt die anderen Hunter, für Cheadle und Ickshonpe Katocha zu stimmen, behauptet, dass es ihm egal ist (und warnt Ging davor, nicht zu verschwinden, und bietet eine Karte an). In der Zwischenzeit erreichen Killua und Alluka schließlich das Krankenhaus, in dem Gon aufbewahrt wird. Einige ihrer Freunde warten ebenfalls, darunter Palm Siberia, Knuckle Bine , Meleoron, Ikalgo, Hanzo, Biscuit Krueger, Melody und Goreinu. Schließlich gibt Pyon bekannt, dass kein Hunter die Halle verlassen sollte, bis ein Kandidat siegreich ist. Der 13. Präsident! Von den vier verbleibenden Kandidaten geht Mizaistom an die erste Stelle und bittet die Hunter, statt für ihn für Cheadle zu stimmen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Ankündigung Pariston aus dem Wettbewerb werfen würde. Cheadle kommt als nächstes und verkündet kurz, dass sie Leorio als nächsten Vorsitzenden unterstützt. Alle in der Halle, einschließlich Mizaistom, Pariston und Ging, sind überrascht. Leorio tritt dann auf die Bühne. Obwohl er sich eingesteht, dass er nicht bereit ist, behauptet er ehrlich, dass er beabsichtigt, die gesamte Vereinigung zu seinem Privateigentum zu machen, und dass seine erste Amtshandlung als Vorsitzender darin besteht, Gon zu retten. Sein herzliches Bekenntnis, nicht in der Lage zu sein, Gon zu helfen, bringt ihm die Unterstützung aller Hunter im Raum ein. Nach dem tosenden Applaus, den er erhält, tritt Pariston vor, um seine Rede zu halten. Cheadle scheint sich so sicher zu sein, dass Leorio der nächste Vorsitzende wird. Zurück im Krankenhaus erwacht Alluka endlich. Killua erklärt, dass ein Freund von ihm im Bett krank ist und er möchte, dass es ihm wieder besser geht. Als sich Alluka, enttäuscht über den wahren Grund des Wiedersehens mit Killua, weigert, sich in Nanika zu verwandeln, versichert Killua ihm, dass sie danach immer zusammen sein würden. An anderer Stelle denkt Illumi über die Macht von Alluka nach und findet heraus, dass die Regeln überhaupt nicht für Killua gelten. Tsubone bezeichnet seinen Ehrgeiz, seine Geschwister als unheimlich und grausam zu kontrollieren, bis er vom Weg eines Attentäters abweicht. Killua wünscht sich, dass Nanika Gon wieder normalisiert, wobei Nanika positiv reagiert. Auf dem Podium hält Pariston seine Rede und erklärt, dass Mizaistom die Wahl gewinnen sollte. Er erklärt, dass Stärke, Erfahrung und Kaliber die Merkmale eines guten Vorsitzenden sind, alles, was Mizaistom besitzt. Nach seiner Rede beginnen die vier Kandidaten ihre Debatte. Als Cheadle in die Richtung von Ging blickt, ärgert sie sich, als sie sieht wie er auf seinem Platz ein Nickerchen macht. Mizaistom verkündet streng, dass er kein Vorsitzender sein will, aber Pariston fängt ihn ab und sagt, dass Mizaistom anfangs behauptete, dass er "nicht unbedingt" Vorsitzender sein wollte. Cheadle und Mizaistom kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Pariston besiegt werden muss. Während die Wahlergebnisse im Gange sind, berührt Nanika Gon und fährt fort, ihn zu heilen. Die enorme Menge an Aura überrascht die Menschen außerhalb des Krankenhauses, die Zoldycks, die sich gerade das Live-Video ansehen, und Illumi, der in der Nähe wartet. Illumi freut sich und ist zuversichtlich, dass Nanika ihm gehören würde. Das Wahlergebnis endet mit Leorio auf Platz eins, Pariston auf Rang zwei, Mizaistom und Cheadle auf Rang drei und vier. Allukas Aura erreicht die Huntervereinigung und wird von den drei Kandidaten (außer Leorio) und Ging wahrgenommen. Eine Wiederwahl ist notwendig, daher überzeugt Pariston Leorio, seine Ziele zu wiederholen, wenn er Vorsitzender wird. Leorio wiederholt seine vorherige Aussage über die Rettung von Gon, während Pariston zu den Türen schaut und scheinbar auf etwas wartet. Dann schlägt Pariston vor, dass die Hunter die Regeln der Hunter-Statuten überdenken und die geltenden Hunter-Prüfungsbestimmungen abschaffen. Aus dem Publikum ist Kanzai verärgert und erinnert ihn daran, dass die Gebote absolut sind. Pariston ist jedoch anderer Meinung und argumentiert, dass "jetzt" der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür ist. Cheadle wirft ein und erklärt, dass sie die Beraterin von Leorio wird, falls er jemals gewinnt, und sie würde die Prüfungsregeln verbessern. Leorio lehnt den Antrag sofort ab, da er nur daran interessiert ist, Gons Leben zu retten. Endlich kommt die Zeit, auf die Pariston gewartet hat. Morel stürmt durch die Tür, weinte heftig und gibt Leorio ein Daumenhoch. Leorios Tränen zeigen sich, als er sieht, wie Gon die Treppe hinuntergeht, ganz geheilt. Er eilt zu seinem Freund und umarmt ihn fest. Morel bittet Leorio darum, Gon nicht zu sagen, dass Killua ihn gerettet hat, und Leorio stimmt zu. Alle in der Halle applaudierten dann. Cheadle erkennt, dass Pariston vorhatte, Leorio zum letzten Mal zu retten, wissend, dass Gon auftauchen würde, so dass Leorio sein Motiv verliert, als Kandidat zu laufen. Als sie fragt, woher Pariston wusste, dass er gewinnen würde, lacht er nur, aber später antwortet Ging, als Ging bekannt gab, dass er als Kandidat kandidieren würde. Ging war zuversichtlich, dass Gon leben würde, und Pariston vertraute Ging als Feind an. Gon erstaunt über den überwältigenden Applaus, sieht er in der Menge, wie Dwun und List ihm zuwinken und auf jemanden zeigen, der zwischen ihnen sitzt. Gon fragt sich, ob es Ging ist; Auf der anderen Seite sieht Ging unbehaglich aus und merkt, dass das Treffen mit Gon jetzt unvermeidlich ist. Ging, Gon und Kite Ging winkt seine Hand und begrüßt Gon zum ersten Mal. Gon stürzt sofort auf ihn zu und entschuldigt sich, dass Kite ein kleines Mädchen geworden ist. Er beginnt über die Ereignisse während der Chimera-Ameisen-Krise zu schimpfen, die seinen Vater überwältigt und plappern. Ging erklärt, dass es Kites Schuld war, weil er die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte, und dass Gons Verantwortung dafür liegt, sich bei Kite zu entschuldigen, nicht bei Ging. Gon stimmt zu und fragt Ging, ob sie später mehr reden könnten, was Ging bezweifelt. Die Menge in der Wahlhalle wird wild und beginnt, Ging-Namen und Beleidigungen zu rufen. Als die Menge nicht aufhörte, nimmt Ging sie in einem spielerischen Kampf auf. Pyon befiehlt allen, ruhig zu sein, da die Wahlen noch andauern. Bevor Gon gehen konnte, fragt ihn Pariston, ob wen Gon zwischen ihm und Leorio stimmen sollte. Nach einer leichten Anspannung von Cheadle antwortet Gon lediglich, dass er für Pariston stimmen werde, da Leorio beabsichtige, Arzt zu werden, und deshalb kein Vorsitzender sein könne. Leorio und Gon gehen weiter, aber nicht bevor Ging erklärt hatte, dass er Kite seine Crazy Slots-Fähigkeit beibrachte. Es mag der Grund gewesen sein, warum Kite noch lebt, angetrieben von seinem starken Wunsch zu leben. Die neunte und letzte Wahl zum Hunter-Vorsitzenden erklärt Pariston Hill zum neuen Vorsitzenden. Er gibt bekannt, dass Cheadle stellvertretende Vorsitzende sein wird, während er selbst sein Amt niederlegen würde. Alle Zodiacs sind überrascht, einschließlich Ging, der zugibt, dass er das Ergebnis nicht erwartet hat. Wütend konfrontiert Cheadle Pariston im Flur. Pariston erklärt, dass er nur mit dem vorherigen Vorsitzenden Netero spielen wollte. Er fordert Cheadle auf, die Gebote und die Hunter-Prüfung zu reformieren, und wenn die Vereinigung unter Cheadles Führung langweilig wird, würde er es ernst nehmen, mit ihr zu spielen. Unterdessen kommt Illumi im Auftrag von Killua und Alluka ins Krankenhaus. Er schließt daraus, dass Killua Nanika nicht "gewünscht" hat, sondern eher einen Befehl erteilt hat. Sobald er Killua erneut konfrontiert, gibt Illumi an, dass er der einzige ist, der Nanikas Fähigkeit für die Zoldyck-Familie sicher einsetzen könnte. Er verspricht, dass Alluka auch unter seiner Aufsicht Freiheit haben würde. Killua antwortet jedoch, dass er Alluka beschützen würde, und befiehlt Nanika, Illumi nach Hause zu teleportieren. Beim Kukuru Mountain sind Silva, Kikyo und Milluki, die alle zuschauten, überrascht, dass er sofort teleportiert wurde. Illumi vertraut zuversichtlich, dass Allukas Anfragen nicht länger gefährdet würden, solange Killua ihn befiehlt. Zurück im Krankenhaus bittet Killua auch Tsubone und Amane, ihn und Alluka / Nanika zu verlassen. Nanika bittet darum, auf den Kopf gestreichelt zu werden, doch Killua lehnt dies ab und sagt Nanika, er könne nicht mehr herauskommen. Nanika weint und schläft wieder ein, als Alluka erwacht. Alluka weint und schimpft Killua, weil er Nanika zum Weinen gebracht hat, und besteht darauf, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte. Obwohl er denkt, dass er möglicherweise noch unter Illumis Kontrolle steht, stimmt Killua zu und entschuldigt sich bei Nanika. Er sagt Nanika, er möge den Wünschen anderer nie mehr nachkommen, damit Killua ihm den Kopf tätscheln würde. Nach einem tränenreichen Austausch vergibt Nanika Killua. In der Ecke des Raumes wird Tsubone enthüllt und weint, als Kikyo ihr befiehlt, die Beschränkungen für Killua aufzuheben. In einer Villa erinnert sich Koala an das rothaarige Mädchen, das er getötet hatte. Seiner Meinung nach war es immer seine Aufgabe, Menschen zu töten, und er bereute den Tag, an dem er als Chimäre Ameise wiedergeboren wurde - dass der Zyklus, in dem er Menschen umbrachte, immer noch andauerte. Er gibt aber auch zu, dass er die Ameisen jagte, die das rothaarige Mädchen jagten. Er dankt Meruems Zwillingsschwester, dem wiedergeborenen Kite, dafür, dass er seine Geschichte bis zum Ende gehört hat. Kite befiehlt jedoch Koala, sich weiterhin zu entschuldigen und seine Entschlossenheit niemals zu verlieren, es sei denn, Koala wollte von ihr getötet werden. Spider Clow erscheint an der Tür und meldet, dass ein Besucher gekommen ist. Gon sitzt vor ihr und gesteht, dass er nicht stark genug war, um gemeinsam kämpfen zu können, und dass er Kite nächstes Mal beschützen würde. Gon erkennt die Hilfe an, die er von Killua und den anderen erhalten hatte, die ihm nach seinem Kampf mit Neferpitou geholfen haben, sich zu erholen . Lächelnd geben Gon und Kite zu, dass sie nicht genug trainiert haben. Dann verlagert Kite das Gespräch zu Ging, nachdem er gehört hat, dass Gon und sein Vater sich bereits getroffen haben. Sie ermutigt Gon, sich wieder zu Ging zu beeilen, und verspricht, dass sie sich mit Gon und Killua in Verbindung setzen wird, wenn sie ihre Hilfe braucht. Als Gon die Villa schließlich verlässt, entschuldigt sich Koala und versichert Kite, dass er sein Leben jetzt voll ausleben würde. Auf der Spitze der Welt Um Ging wieder zu treffen, wird Gon angewiesen, auf einen Weltenbaum zu klettern. Zusammen mit Killua und Alluka reist Gon zum Fuß des Baumes und erfährt Informationen darüber: Mit 1.784 Metern ist er der höchste Baum der Welt. Bevor er sich verabschiedet hat, dankt Gon Killua für alles, was er getan hat. Dies veranlasst Letzteres dazu, Zeiten aufzuzählen, in denen Gon ihn verärgert hat, aber nur als Trick. Killua informiert seinen Freund, dass Alluka derjenige war, der ihn geheilt hat, und ruft auch Nanika auf; Killua erklärt, dass es Nanikas Fähigkeit, die Wünsche zu gewähren, veranlasste, dass er zu Hause eingesperrt wurde. Alluka versichert, mit Killua zurückzukehren, sobald beide genug zusammen reisten. Schließlich trennen sich Gon und Killua mit einem weiteren Abschied. Gon geht zum Informationsstand und bekommt Zugang zum Weltenbaum. Auf dem Weg nach oben trifft er auf einen Bergsteiger, der um Hilfe ruft. Gon bittet um Hilfe und sieht den Bergsteiger gerettet, bevor er seinen eigenen Weg geht. Nach wenigen Minuten erreicht er den Gipfel und ist überrascht, ein großes Nest zu finden. Ging erwartet ihn auf der anderen Seite und wirft Gon einen Apfel zum Essen zu. Als beide die Aussicht genießen, fragt Gon seinen Vater, was er wirklich wollte. Nach einer Weile erklärt Ging, dass er etwas wollte, das nicht vor ihm lag, das zu dieser Zeit eine königliche Begräbnisstätte war und nur erreicht werden konnte, wenn er die Mittel dazu hatte. Bevor Ging ein Hunter wurde, lernte er verschiedene Archäologen kennen. Für ihn war die Reise vor dem Erreichen des Ziels wichtiger als das Ziel. Wenn er gefragt wird, was er jetzt will, behauptet Ging, dass der Weltenbaum, den sie gerade erklommen haben, nur ein Bäumchen ist, das mangels Nährstoffen aufgehört hat zu wachsen; Die echten Weltenbäume befinden sich an einem anderen Ort und benötigen Magma und Berge, um ihre volle Höhe erreichen zu können. Derzeit will Ging "etwas", das er nicht vor sich sehen konnte. Ihm zufolge hat er immer noch nicht die Qualifikation, die Außenwelt zu erkunden, aber er könnte auf die kommende Zeit warten. Im Laufe des Tages gibt Gon die Hunter-Lizenz seines Vaters zurück, die er vor langer Zeit von Kite erhalten hatte. Sie reden weiter über ihre Abenteuer miteinander. Auf der Walinsel erhält Mito eine Karte und ein Bild von Gon und dem Kleinen-berechneten Swans. Morel und Knov nehmen schließlich ihre Wetten und geben das Geld aus, um Wein zu kaufen und für den ehemaligen Vorsitzenden Netero zu ehren. Nachdem er mit Ging gesprochen hat, kehrt Gon zu Kite und ihrer Gruppe von Amateur-Huntern zurück. Knuckle, Shoot McMahon, Meleoron, Ikalgo und Palm sind wieder im Krankenhaus und genießen auch das Bild der Small-Bill-Swans. Andernorts erhalten Gons andere Freunde die gleichen Bilder. Leorio versucht gleichzeitig, Kurapika anzurufen, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. Kurapika soll fünf Paare der Scharlachroten Augen seiner Brüder gefunden haben. In Kukuroo Mountain errichten Canary und Amane ein Grab für den kürzlich verstorbenen Gotoh, während ein Kiriko sich als ehemaliger Butler verkleidet. Canary überzeugt Amane, Killua nichts zu erzählen. Zurück in der unfruchtbaren Republik East Gorteau sieht man die toten Komugi und Meruem, die sich an den Händen halten. Quelle HunterpediaKategorie:Handlung